LOMBA 17 AGUSTUSAN
by ErnaSuperCute
Summary: untuk menyambut 17 agustus. author mempersembahkan Lomba 17 agustusan kepada para pembaca XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Pengumuman Gaje dari Na-chan

**Disclaijmer** : bang bHidekaz Himaruya. Gak mau claim-claim lagi ah, ntar gue disangka korea selatan lagi **#plak** (ditampar korea selatan).

**Warning** : cari aja dibawah gue males nyebutin. Gue lagi pusing sama masalah angkatan gue (45'16).

Langsung aja dibaca seperti biasa **DON'T LIKE DON'T READING.**

**.: SELAMAT MEMBACA :.**

Di Studio SuperCute telah berkumpul semua Charater Hetalia untuk menunggu pengumuman dari Na-chan.

"Sumpah, Na-chan mana sih, gak AWESOME banget deh kalau Na-chan sampai telat" Gilbert mulai kesel karna Na-chan belum datang.

"Bruder, sabar lah sedikit. Kita tuh harus ngertiin Na-chan. Na-chan kan lagi kena masalah disekolah tentang seangkatannya" Kata Ludwig.

"Vee~ emang apa masalah Na-chan?" tanya Feliciano.

"Kurang jelas. Sebenernya Na-chan gak ada masalah, tapi yang ada masalah tuh salah satu orang yg seangkatan dengan Na-chan (45'16) punya masalah sama kakak kelas (46'15). Tapi, kenapa jadi kena satu angkatan?" jawab ludwig yang juga bingung sendiri.

"Sudahlah, jangan ngomongin masalah Na-chan ataupun masalah angkatan Na-chan (45'16). Mendingan sekarang kita tunggu aja Na-chan sampai datang" Kiku berkata.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Na-chan dengan beberapa tumpukkan kertas dan sebuah buku berjudul "KONFLIK BERSEJARAH Sieg Heil! Kisah Pendirian Reich Ketiga" diatasnya. (Reader : bentar, bentar. Na-chan ini sebenarnya mau kasih pengumuman atau ngasih ulangan?) Lalu Na-chan meletakkan tumpukan kertas dan sebuah buku di meja terdekat.

"Yosh, saya akan umumkan. Bahwa nanti saya akan mengadakan sebuah acara, yaitu 'LOMBA 17 AGUSTUSAN' dan yang jadi peserta lombanya adalah kalian semua." Itulah pengumuman singkat dari Na-chan.

"Yes, akhirnya ada juga lomba 17 agustusan disini" koor mereka semua.

"Tapi, sebelum itu saya mau tanya sama para reader. Ada yg mau jadi panitia gak? Kita kekurangan panitia nih. DIBUTUHKAN PANITIA TAMBAHAN. BILA ADA YANG BERKENAN SILAKAN PM SAYA SECEPAT MUNGKIN. INGAT HANYA 3 ORANG TERCEPAT YANG AKAN DITERIMA, SEKIAN. TERIMA KASIH" Na-chan mencari panitia tambahan hanya 3 orang tercepat. Yup, 3 orang tercepat #promosi.

"Na-chan kapan acaranya diadakan, da?" Ivan bertanya.

"17 agustus, sore hari, Di Studio ini" jawab Na-chan.

"Oh, iya Na-chan, gue mau nanya. Tumpukan kertas itu apa?" Alfred bertanya. Dan membuat semuanya geGUBRAKan ria.

"Alfred, ini tugas-tugas sekolah gue" Na-chan jawab agak sedikit kesal.

"Ooh, terus tumpukan kardus itu isinya apa?" tanya Alfred sambil nunjuk ke tumpukan kardus dipojok ruangan Studio.

Na-chan berjalan kearah tumpukan kardus yang dipojok ruangan itu, dan membaca Notes kecil diatas kardus dengan tulisan ' Untuk : Na-chan. Barang pesanan anda sudah datang'. Na-chan langsung kegirangan "Yey, pesenan gue sudah datang~".

"Na-chan, girang banget. Emang isinya apaan sih?" tanya Arthur yg juga penasaran sama isi dari paket-nya Na-chan.

"Eh, ... ini isinya ..." sambil membuka dan mengeluarkan barang yg ada didalam kardus yang ternyata isinya... bendera Indonseia yg panjangnya sampai ratusan meter, dan beberapa atribut 17 agustusan. "Sekarang kalian semua bantuin gue buat hias nih Studio" Na-chan memerintah.

"SIAP, NA-CHAN" koor mereka semua, semuanya nurut dan menjawab dengan suara ketakutan (minus Ivan dan Natalya). Soalnya tadi Na-chan pegang pisau sih jadi semuanya nurut.

Dan mereka mulai menghias Studio SuperCute. Setelah menghias Studio. Sekarang Studio SuperCute telah dibuat ramai oleh atribut 17 agustusan.

"Untuk Reader. Semua jenis lomba yang biasa di 17 agustusan akan masuk kesini. Jadi, silakan sebutkan semua Charater dari fandom Hetalia untuk mengikuti salah satu atau lebih jenis lomba agustusan. YANG BANYAK YA NYEBUTINNYA~" Na-chan pengen bangetnya bikin Charater sengsara.

**T**e**B**e**C**er~

**Catatan author gaje.**

Add Facebook gue **Erna Nugraheni**. Follow twitter gue ** nugraheni1620**. Dan Invate BBM gue pin: **768A3D87**. Itu aja dulu tenang, ntar yg add Fb gue bakal gue konfirmasi, kalo yg follow twitter gue bakal gue Follback, kalau yang Invate BBM gue bakal gue acc, kok. Gue janji~

AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH ... KOK GUE SEMPET SIH BIKIN FIC INI. PADAHAL GUE LAGI PUSING SAMA MASALAH YANG DATANGNYA BERTUBI-TUBI INI. APA SALAH HAMBA? APA SALAH HAMBA YA ALLAH? SAMPAI-SAMPAI MASALAH DATANGNYA BERTUBI-TUBI BEGINI. YA ALLAH APA SALAH HAMBA? **#STRESS_GARA_GARA_MASALAH_ANGKATAN_DAN_SEKOLAH_PAKE_KURIKULUM_2013 #sebenernyamahdarikelas7udahpakekurikulum2013cumanbarukerasadikelas8**

**Buat yang pengen jadi panitia PM aja langsung**. Buat yang ngikutin lomba caranya sebutin **ketik: Yg ngikutin(spasi)jenis lombanya(spasi)semua peserta lomba kirim di Review. Contoh "yang ngikutin LOMBA TANGKAP BELUT Gilbert, Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Feliks, Ivan(dst... )"** ingat sesuka hati kalian ngisinya, yang banyaknya nyebutin Charaternya. Makin banyak makin seru. Oh iya dikasih bonus ama gue satu Charater bisa mengikuti 2 atau lebih jenis lomba. Jadi, sesuka hati kalian masing-masing

**CUKUP SEKIAN**

**DANKE **


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

a/n : sebelum saya mulai nih fic saya mau mengucapkan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN INDONESIAKU TERCINTA YANG KE - 69. SEMOGA INDONESIA MAKIN MAJU. MAKSUDNYA MAKIN MAJU SAMPAI AMERICA, AUSTRALIA, RUSSIA, SAMPAI KE EROPA. KALO BISA SAMPAI SATU DUNIA DEH. BIAR GAK USAH BANYAK-BANYAK NEGARA DIDUNIA. CUMA ADA INDONESIA DIDUNIA, BIAR GUE GAK USAH SUSAH-SUSAH NGAPALIN NEGARA-NEGARA DIDUNIA #PLAK (ditampar semua charater).

Disclaimer : baca sendiri sono didepan.

Warning : baca sendiri sana didepan

**.: SELAMAT MEMBACA :.**

* * *

Pada tanggal 17 agustus waktu yang dijanjikan Na-chan untuk sebuah acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu charater, yaitu 'LOMBA 17 AGUSTUSAN' yang dijanjikan Na-chan.

"Na-chan mana, da? kok gak datang-datang, da?" tanya Ivan. Ivan, lo kangen ya sama Na-chan. gak, dia gak kangen sama Na-chan tapi pengen cepet-cepet buat menangin semua jenis lombanya.

"Sabarlah, Ivan, aru. paling Na-chan kena macet dijalan, aru" jawab Yao yang ada disampingnya.

Sementara itu pada ribut tentang Na-chan. lalu tiba-tiba pintu studio didobrak atau mungkin ditendang paksa oleh seorang gadi yang masih berseragam sekolah putih-biru, serta dasi dan ikat pinggang. dan dipunggung masih terdapat tas sekolah.

semua charater bingung tak bisa menebak siapa dia. karena wajahnya gak kelihatan dikarenakan posisi badannya yang sedang memegang lutut yang mengakibatkan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, dan dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan. terbukti bahwa dia habis lari-larian.

namun dari mereka semua, ada dua orang author dan kirana yang mengenali gadis itu. lalu mereka menerka.

"Na-chan?" tanya mereka bertiga.

lalu Na-chan mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab "Ya, Girl-chan,, Codename-san, Kirana"

XOXOX

"Kenapa sampai telat lagi?" tanya Girl-chan sang Panitia 2.

"Tadi kena macet. gara-gara sekolahnya kejauhan. tapi, tak apalah. karena gue itu terlalu AWESOME bisa masuk kesitu" jawab Na-chan sang Panitia 1.

"Na-chan terlalu NARSIS" kata Codename-san sang Panitia 3 dengan bergindik jijik.

"sudalah. mari sekarang..." Na-chan mengambil sebuah buku 'KONFLIK BERSEJARAH Seig Heil! Kisah Pendirian Reich Ketiga' (1) dan botol minum 'GO GERMANY'(2). "Mari kita mulai acaranya!" seru Na-chan.

semua itu disambut ceria dan dengan semangat 45.

XOXOX

**1. LOMBA BAWA GUNDU PAKE SUMPIT**

"yang mengikuti lomba bawa gundu pake sumpit adalah Niklas, Chiara, Peter, Wy, Yekaterina, Mei-chan (Taiwan), Lily, Tiino, Kaoru, dan Raivis" Codename-san menyebutkan peserta lombanya.

Charater yang tadi namanya dipanggil pun berdiri dari kursinya(3). langsung mengambil sumpit dan gundu yang disediakan Na-chan.

"ingatnya ini estafet. team 1 berisi Yekaterina, Niklas, Chiara, Peter, dan Wy. sedangkan team 2 berisi Kaoru, Mei-chan, Lily, Tiino, dan Raivis. gundu yang jatuh duluan dianggap gugur. jadi, jangan sampai jatuhnya~" ucap Girl-chan untuk mengingatkan dan membagi team.

semuanya langsung pada posisi. diteam 1 Yekaterina diposisi awal, Niklas diposisi kedua, Chiara diposisi ketiga, Peter diposisi keempat, sedangkan Wy diposisi terakhir. di team 2 Kaoru diposisi awal, Mei-chan diposisi kedua, Lily diposisi ketiga, Tiino diposisi ke empat, sedangkan Raivis diposisi terakhir.

musik "benderaku teruslah kau berkibar - C*KL*T" sudah diputar. dan suara tembakkan pistoil pun terdengar (sfx : DOR!) sebagai tanda bahwa lomba dimulai.

posisi awal yaitu Yekaterina dan Kaoru membawa gundu itu dengan sumpit ke temannya di posisi awal. mereka membawa nya berhasil tanpa masalah sekalipun hanya saja Yekaterina ketinggalan beberapa langkah saja. Kaoru memberikan gundu itu pada Mei-chan yang sudah siap disana. lalu Yekaterina memberikan gundu itu pada Niklas dan berhasil memberikan gundu itu, walau sedikit goyang.

Mei-chan sudah jalan duluan namun karena Niklas jalannya cepat jadi Mei-chan kesusul oleh Niklas. lalu Niklas memberikan gundu tersebut kepada Chiara, dan berhasil. Chiara berjalan secepat mungkin agar tidak kesusul oleh Lily.

"KALAU ADEK GUE GAK MENANG LO SEMUA GUE DOR!" ancam Vash sambil mengokang senapannya.

Chiara memberikan pada Peter, dan Lily memberikan Tiino. mereka berjalan sampai ke posisi yang terakhir. Peter memberi kan gundu itu pada Wy, sedangkan Tiino memberikan gundu itu pada Raivis. mereka membawa gundu sampai garis finish. tanpa sengaja Raivis menjatuhkan gundu dan Wy telah sampai garis finish...

"DAN PEMENANGNYA ADALAH ... TEAM 1" teriak Na-chan.

**2. LOMBA TUSUK BALON**

"Yang mengikuti lomba tusuk balon adalah Belward, Lukas, Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, dan Mathias" ucap Girl-chan.

yang dipanggil pun berdiri dan mengambil penutup mata, paku, dan menuju sebuah area yang terdapat balon yang sudah diisi dengan air warna-warni yang digantung.

"peraturan permainannya. kalian harus menutup mata kalian dengan penutup mata yang sudah kami siapkan. lalu pecahan balon itu dengan paku yang kami sediakan. ingat hanya satu tangan. tangan yang lain dibelakang. ingat gak boleh curang. kalau curang ... kalian tahu sendiri Na-chan kalau udah marah kaya apa?" Codename-san mengingatkan.

yang lain langsung bergindik ngeri dan melihat kearah Na-chan yang sedang membaca buku lalu minum air dari botol yang dibawanya.

**T**e**B**e**C**er~

* * *

author mentok lagi insya allah dilanjutin ... lombanya masih banyak kok... jadi kayaknya sampe ber-chapter-chapter deh...

keterangan :

(1) itu loh buku yang baru dibeli author bareng temen-temen di GR*NDM*D**. mana kembar lagi. AWESOME kan?

(2) itu loh botol FIFA WORLD CUP 2014 yang dijual di Alfamart.

(3) jadi peserta/Charater ttuh duduk di kursi yang ada dipinggir lapangan. lapangan ya tuh luuuaaassss pake BGT WOW WOW.

**BONUS :**

Gilbert : Na-chan, lomba disekolah lo apa aja? masih banyak gak?

Antonio : Na-chan, kan disekolah lo ada sepak Terong. kalau sepak tomat ada gak?

Francis : apa itu sepak terong? gak AWESOME banget deh namanya.

Na-chan : sepak tomat gak ada. kalo lo tanya apa itu sepak terong lo tanya ketosnya aja sono.

Gilbert : gak ada yang lebih AWESOME lagi apa lomba disekolah lo. katanya sekolah mantan RSBI. kok lombanya gak AWESOME banget, deh

Na-chan : kan dah gue bilang tanya ketosnya. emang kenapa kalo ada yang lebih AWESOME? lo mau ikut.

Gilbert : ya iya lah. orang AWESOME kayak gue tuh harus ikut lomba yang AWESOME juga dong?

Na-chan : lo itu kalah AWESOME dari gue. jadi, jangan ngaku-ngaku AWESOME deh lo. lo itu pantesnya ASEM.

Gilbert : LO ITU YANG ASEM.

Na-chan : LO YANG ASEM.

Gilbert : LO

Na-chan: LO

dst... seperti itu.

Francis : eh, antonio kita tutup yuk~

Antonio : ayuk~ jadi pesan Na-chan adalah ...

Francis dan Antonio : RnR ya~ Please~

**DANKE**


	3. Chapter 3

Balas review XD

Ramagrochowska : sebenernya ada suara tembakan Sanapannya Vash. cuma saya sensor.

girl-chan2 : WOW... Kau berhayal kau bisa kencan sama Mathias ... aku sih pernah ngebayangin kalau aku itu kencan sama Arthur, Ludwig, Vash, Bahkan aku pernah ngebayangin kencan sama Mathias (Arthur, Ludwig, Vash, dan Mathias : HEH! Na-chan kalau berani ngebayangin kita kencan sama Na-chan.. jangan berharap Na-chan umurnya panjang!) /lupakan kata diatas/

rifka : sebenernya bisa sampai kapanpun yang kamu mau.

A/n : Na-chan kembali~ Na-chan mau kasih tau nanti akan ada orang/Panitia tambahan. (Reader : Namanya siapa?) kalau kalian pernah baca Fanfic "GAME : REBUTAN KURSI" pasti tau siapa yg jadi orang/Panitia tambahan disini (Reader : Kasih tau dong~ kita penasaran nih~ ) ... itu akan menjadi rahasia sampai dia muncul

Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. sedangkan acara ini milik Na-chan :D (proposal Acara ini telah dicap oleh Na-chan dengan stempel 'MILIK ErnaSuperCute')

Warning : silakan cari tempe sendiri dibawah ini.

.: SELAMAT MEMBACA :.

* * *

2. LOMBA TUSUK BALON

"Yang mengikuti lomba tusuk balon adalah Belward, Lukas, Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, dan Mathias" ucap Girl-chan.

yang dipanggil pun berdiri dan mengambil penutup mata, paku, dan menuju sebuah area yang terdapat balon yang sudah diisi dengan air warna-warni yang digantung.

"peraturan permainannya. kalian harus menutup mata kalian dengan penutup mata yang sudah kami siapkan. lalu pecahkan balon itu dengan paku yang kami sediakan. ingat hanya satu tangan. tangan yang lain dibelakang. ingat gak boleh curang. kalau curang ... kalian tahu sendiri Na-chan kalau udah marah kaya apa?" Codename-san mengingatkan.

yang lain langsung bergindik ngeri dan melihat kearah Na-chan yang sedang membaca buku lalu minum air dari botol yang dibawanya.

saat Na-chan sedang membaca buku ada seseorang yg mengendap-ngendap kayak mau maling. (Reader : MALIIIINNGGG!). orang yg mengendap-ngendap itu berdiri dibelakang Na-chan.

orang itu berkata "Sieg Heil!".

Na-chan pun tersentak dan menengok ke belakang... dan ternyata orang yg mengendap-ngendap itu adalah...

"RUKA!" Na-chan meneriakan nama orang itu yang memang ternyata namanya 'RukaV'

"Hai, Erna Gue datang~" Ucap Ruka.

"Hai, juga Deris~ ... Gila lo! lo bikin gue kaget aja tau. Kenapa lo datengnya tiba-tiba?" tanya Na-chan.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Na-chan dia malah ganti pokok pembicaraan. "Erna, lo bawa Germany-nya gak?"

"Bawa tuh lagi nongkrong" jawab sambil nunjuk botol yg ada di atas meja.

"Na, gue bawa Italy-nya" kata Ruka sambil mengeluarkan Botol 'GO ITALY' dari dalam tasnya.

dan menjejerkannya disebelah botol 'GO GERMANY' sehingga dibawah tulisan 'GO' membentuk kata 'GerIta'.

lalu Ruka cekikikan sendiri dan menepuk pundak Na-chan.

"Na, Na, lihat deh Seme-Uke" panggil Ruka.

"Iya... Gue lihat.." Na-chan pun ikut cekikikan.

"Maaf, mengganggu kalian. Ruka dari mana kau mendapatkan kata 'Heil!' itu?" tanya Ludwig. karena kata 'Heil!' itu salam wajib bagi para Nazi.

"Dari buku ini" jawab Ruka sambil mengangkat buku yang sama kayak punya Na-chan.

"kamu tau gak kata 'Heil!' itu apa?" tanya Ludwig nadanya jadi lebih serius, coy.

"Aku tau itu salam wajib bagi para Nazi kan" jawab Ruka dengan santai-se-santai-santai-nya.

"Nah, itu kamu tau maksud kata 'Heil!' itu. kenapa kamu pakai. emangnya kamu Nazinya?" Khotbah Ludwig.

"saya bukan Nazi. saya hanya ingin mengagetkan Na-chan yang lagi serius baca" jawab Ruka.

"tapi, kenapa harus kata itu? kan ada kata lain selain itu" Dakwah Ludwig. (Na-chan : Ludwig, nanti gue bakal tambahin kata 'Ustadz' didepan nama lo).

"kan buku yang dibaca Na-chan 'kan 'Sieg Heil!'. jadi, ngagetinnya pake kata 'Sieg Heil!' gitu". jawab Ruka.

"ITU GAK BOLEH" Bentak Ludwig.

"BOLEH" Ruka nyolot.

"GAK BOLEH"

"BOLEH"

"GAK BOLEH"

"BOLEH"

"GAK BOLEH"

"BOLEH"

"UDALAH JANGAN BERTENGKAR MASALAH 'GAK BOLEH' DAN 'BOLEH' MEMAKAI KATA ITU. KALAU KALIAN GAK BISA DIEM LO BERDUA GUE COMBLANGIN SAMA FRANCIS." Ancam Na-chan.

"OOOOGGAAAAHHHHHH!" jawab Ludwig dan Ruka berbarengan.

"WOI! KALIAN BISA BERHENTI BICARA GAK! KALAU KALIAN DARI TADI BICARA. KAPAN KITA BAKAL MULAI LOMBANYA?" Girl-chan dan Codename-san mulai gak sabaran.

"Oh iya... lupa" jawab Na-chan dan Ruka sambil menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing. sementara Ludwig kembali ke tempat duduknya.

pesertanya mah, sudah siap uda lama. cuma Na-chan nya aja yang ngulur waktu.

XOXOX

"MUNDUR 5 LANGKAH KEBELAKANG! JALAN!" Na-chan mengatur ala 'PBB PRAMUKA'.

peserta lombanya pun mundur 5 langkah kedepan(?) ... ups, salah maksudnya mundur 5 langkah kebelakang.

"Pakai penutup mata kalian yang sudah disiapkan oleh panitia. panitianya termasuk aye" Ruka memerintahkan agar peserta memakai penutup mata.

seluruh panitia pun ke hadapan peserta lomba. dan Na-chan meminta... "2 orang dari penonton. bantuin gue buat muterin nih orang".

yang maju Kirana (Indonesia) dan Alisa (Malaysia).

Na-chan muterin Arthur. Girl-chan muterin Mathias. Codename-san muterin Alfred. Ruka muterin Belward. Kirana muterin Lukas. Alisa muterin Gilbert. mereka semua muterin cuma sampai 3 kali puteran. soalnya, kalau sampai 10 kali putaran bisa tuh nation langsung pisang(?) (Reader : PINGSAN! TOR PINGSAN! BUKAN PISANG!).

yg tadi muterin tuh peserta lomba langsung duduk ketempatnya dan Na-chan memegang pistol. dan pistolnya pun di tembakan ke langit (tenang, gak ada pelurunya kok). (sfx : DOR!).

peserta pun berjalan kedepan. Arthur jalannya agak melenceng ke Alfred. alih-alih menusuk balon. eh, malah menusuk kepalanya Alfred.

"Siapa sih yang nusuk kepala gue?" tanya Alfred. kan matanya di tutup. jadi, gak bisa melihat. XD

"Ooh, jadi yg gue tusuk bukan balon... jadi, itu kepala lo" kata Arthur tanpa dosa dan juga tanpa rasa bersalah.

Arthur pun kembali mencari Balonnya yg digantung.

Lukas juga tampaknya melenceng dari jalannya. tampaknya dia juga mengira bahwa kepala Mathias itu Balon. jadi, dia menusuk kepalanya Mathias.

"AW... Luke, jangan menusukku dari belakang" ucap Mathias sambil menangkap tangannya Lukas yang dipakai buat nusuk kepalanya.

"Ooh, maaf, gue kira yang tadi gue tusuk itu balon." sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Mathias.

"Luke, kau harus membayar semuanya setelah ini selesai~" Mathias menggoda.

(Na-chan pasti akan kena masalah. dan bakal dihajar pake pipanya Girl-chan, ditebas pake kapaknya Mathias, dikejar-kejar Troll-nya Lukas. do'a kan semoga Na-chan selamat) (Reader : lalu siapa yang nulis ini? yg jelas pasti manusia).

lalu yang memecah kan balon terlebih dahulu Mathias. sedangkan yang kedua memecahkan balon Gilbert. yang ketiga Alfred.

XOXOX

lalu babak penentuan dimulai. Mathias, Gilbert, dan Alfred berjalan dari garis start menuju ke hadapan balon.

yang duluan sampai itu Alfred. karena balonnya nakal gak mau dipecahin. jadi dia agak lama pecahin balonnya.

"Iih, nih balon susah banget dipecahinnya" kata Alfred Jengkel.

akhirnya Gilbert menyusul. Gilbert juga mengalami kesulitan yang sama kayak Alfred.

"Gak AWESOME banget sih. nih balon Emang gak AWESOME. masa gak mau pecah, sih" Ucap Gilbert yang juga sama-sama jengkel kayak Alfred.

Mathias pun menyusul. kayaknya kemujuran telah datang ke Mathias. sehingga, dengan mudah Mathias dapat memecahkan balon itu.

"Yey, balon gue pecah duluan" ucap Mathias kegirangan.

"pemenangnya adalah ... MATHIAS" ucap Na-chan.

"HORE! MY BABY MATHY MENANG!" teriak Girl-chan kegirangan.

XOXOX

3. LOMBA BALAP KARUNG

"Yang mengikuti lomba balap karung ini adalah Sadiq, Mathias, Kiku, Arthur, Roderich" panggil Na-chan.

yang dipanggil pun berdiri. Mathias yang tadinya masih dilapangan langsung ke garis start.

digaris start sudah disiapkan sebuah karung.

"kalian harus pakai karung itu. kalau salah satu dari kalian ada yg curang. jangan harap Na-chan akan mengampuni kalian" Ruka memberi tahu.

semua peserta mengangguk setuju.

TeBeCer~

* * *

A/n : masya allah... kenapa mentok lagi? ... ah sudahlah... jadi gue akan update setiap seminggu sekali. satu chapter satu sampai dua lomba.

sasayhanya minta saran, kritik, Review, dan teman-teman sejenisnya XD

ngomong-ngomong dah ada yg baca fanfic 'GAME : REBUTAN KURSI' ,apa belom?

keterangan :

Deris itu panggilan RukaV yang suka dipakai Na-chan.

ada yg mau biodata RukaV? nih saya kasih.

Nama samaran : Edwin, Winda, Deris, RukaV.

Nama asli : Desi riska

Kelas : VIII-B / 8-B

catatan : temennya Na-chan dari kelas 7 sampai sekarang.

itu aja dulu.

Bonus :

Ludwig : Na-chan, kok gue gak lihat lo pas waktu perlombaan sih?

Feliciano : iya, kok Na-chan kemana sih?

Kiku : apa Na-chan berburu foto Yaoi?

Na-chan : gue gak ikut lomba. selama lomba gue diperpus sekolah.

Kirana : Na-chan kenapa gak ikut? apa Na-chan gak ada partisipasinya buat Indonesia?

Na-chan : sebenernya gue mau ikut. cuma gue dipanggil petugas perpus buat bantuin nge-stempel buku pelajaran yang baru datang.

Kirana : Ooh... emang buku pelajarannya baru datang?

Na-chan : baru datang.

Kiku : semangat belajarnya ya Na-chan~

Na-chan : Iya kiku.

terima kasih telah mau membaca.

saya minta Reviewnya ya~

DANKE~


End file.
